Of Blood and Shadows
by LapsusAngelus18
Summary: The eldest daughter of Tyrande Whisperwind and Illidan Stormrage has a dilemma. She's in love with the Regent Lord of the Blood Elves, Lor'themar Theron. Her parents have grudgingly agreed that a marriage between the two races could smooth things over, and maybe even quell the fighting between the Horde and the Alliance. How will people react? Rated M for... reasons. R&R!


**A/N: Hello, kittens! This fic is product of a really long night of no sleep, and my listening to _Problem_ by Natalia Kills far too many times. Anyway...**

**I hope you like it. It's just something I slapped together. Yes, I changed the Stormrage twin that Tyrande chose, so sue me. I _really _love Illidan and Tyrande together. **

**This is rated M for a reason, kiddies. If you don't feel like reading adult content, click the back button on your browser. If you do, though, then read on! I'll likely make an entire story out of this, providing my life doesn't throw any curves at me. Enjoy, and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: World of Warcraft and any characters (except for Ambermist and Syandrana), cities, races or factions mentioned within this story belong to Blizzard Entertainment. I claim no ownership of them.**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the tall trees of the nearby Eversong Woods, casting dappled shade down into the Ruins of Silvermoon. A night elf had set up camp at the base of a statue depicting Alleria Windrunner, and although she was deep within enemy territory, she was the picture of serenity.

With her amber colored eyes and long raven colored hair, it was no question who this woman was. Ambermist Stormrage reclined against a tree trunk, her white dire wolf at her side. Amber knew that she'd been spotted by the Silvermoon Guardians that patrolled the bridge connecting Sunstrider Isle to Falconwing Square, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

That is, until she saw the blonde hair and regal stance of the very man she had come to see striding towards her.

Lor'themar Theron was a sturdily built man, for a blood elf, with the trademark glowing green eyes that his people were so well known for. Flanking him were two men that Amber knew to be Halduron Brightwing and Grand Magister Rommath.

As the trio of men drew nearer, her wolf began to growl, but didn't lift her head from where it rested upon her paws.

"Princess Ambermist Stormrage of Darnassus," Lor'themar mused when he was near enough. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Amber smiled indulgently at the man, as a black panther bearing night elven markings slunk out of the shadows. Her glowing violet eyes were narrowed, and her teeth were bared as she took up a spot on Amber's other side. A low growl rose in her throat, warning the men in front of Amber not to come any closer.

"Lor'themar Theron," Amber murmured, climbing to her feet, and brushing off her dark leather leggings. "Just the man I was hoping to see."

Halduron made to grab for his bow, but Amber's eyes shot to him, and a slow smile curved her lips, revealing razor sharp canine teeth.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you, little Brightwing." she murmured, as the hunting cry of a Cenarian hippogryph pierced the air.

"What brings you here, night elf?" Rommath snapped, glaring at Amber. The panther at her side growled, but began to transform, revealing herself to be a night elf as well.

"I would watch your tone, Grand Magister." she said, tilting her head to the side. "My sister and I are here on peaceful business... unless you upset us."

The blood elves glared at the girls, though Lor'themar took another step forward.

"To what do we owe this honor?" he repeated.

Amber stared at the man a moment, before glancing over at her sister, Syandrana, who nodded ever so slightly.

"I am here to do business," the elder princess mused, looking only at Lor'themar. "My twin has come along... just in case. As a precaution, you see."

The man stared at her a moment, before nodding.

"What is it, then?" he asked, his glare lessening a bit.

"Perhaps there is somewhere more... private?" Amber murmured, smiling at the man. "I can assure you, I have no intention of carrying out an assassination tonight."

Lor'themar looked at her for several long moments, before he nodded his head.

"Follow me." he murmured, turning and crooking his finger behind him in a gesture for her to follow. "Halduron, Rommath, stay here with Princess Syandrana, and insure that no harm comes to her. That includes at your hands."

"Oh, I doubt that would happen." Syandrana murmured, her voice holding a bear's growl. "I can take care of myself pretty capably."

Amber grinned at her sister, but commanded her wolf to stay behind with her as she followed the Regent Lord of the blood elves into Falconwing Square.

When the Guardians posted just outside grabbed their weapons at the sight of the night elf, Lor'themar held his hand up.

"Peace, brothers." he murmured. "The good princess is here on _business_ matters. No harm shall come to her while she is with me."

The men glanced at each other, then at a smirking Amber, before nodding. She twinkled her long, pale pink fingers at them, a cat's grin on her face, as she disappeared inside the Inn that Lor'themar had brought them to.

He cleared out a conference hall, closing and locking the door behind him after making sure that no one was in the hall outside. When he turned, it was to find Amber smirking at him, and a slow grin played over his own lips as he stalked forward. Sweeping her into his arms, he held her close, trailing kisses up her neck, making her giggle.

"I've missed you too, my love." she said softly. Lor'themar drew back slightly, gazing into her golden eyes.

"Did you ask her? Did your mother approve?" he asked, holding her tightly against his body. Amber smiled, reaching up to brush her fingers along the side of her face.

"She has." she replied. "She agrees that a marriage between the two of us would settle things more firmly between our people. Even my father believes that it could bring an end to the conflict between the Alliance and the Horde."

Anything that Amber had said after she spoke the words, _she has,_ was lost on Lor'themar. He laughed joyously, kissing her tenderly.

"I have waited so long for you to hear those words," he whispered, his fingers entwining with hers. "Another minute of that act we put on for Halduron and Rommath would have driven me insane."

Amber chuckled, her eyes bright as she trailed her fingers down his arm, eliciting a shiver from him.

"Well, it's good that I got here when I did." she mused.

Lor'themar growled in response, pushing her back against the wall. A thrill raced through her, as she wrapped her right leg around his waist, drawing him closer to her body.

"Of all days, you chose this one to wear your full battle armor?" Amber grumbled, fumbling with the buckles on his plate leggings. He grinned at her, unlacing the bodice on her chest piece.

"I wasn't sure if I'd be dodging arrows or not," he replied, his breath hot against her skin. She laughed, surprised at the high and breathy quality of it, as she finally released the clasps on those infernal leg plates.

As her fingers moved deftly over the rest of the clasps, he freed one of her breasts, bending his head and taking a nipple between his teeth. She hissed in a breath, and she felt him smile, his eyes flicking up to meet hers.

"You know, it's difficult to get any work done when you're doing _that."_ she breathed. Despite this, however, she was able to remove the rest of his armor, tearing off the leather leggings and tunic underneath.

"See what you do to me?" Lor'themar rasped, bringing her hand down to stroke his hard length. Amber grinned, breathless, as he yanked her own leggings down.

"I would say I'm sorry, but... I'm not." she replied, giggling as he lifted her legs to wrap around his waist.

The two of them moaned simultaneously as he entered her with one swift thrust, his arms around her and his face buried in her neck.

"I've waited months for this..." he whispered, his voice reverent as he thrust into her with increasing need. Amber gasped, pleasure rocketing through her as she wrapped her legs tighter around him, urging him on.

"You're not the only one," she moaned, her head lolling back against the wall, her eyes squeezed shut. When they climaxed, they did so together, their teeth grit against the shouts that threatened to reveal them.

"Marry me now," Lor'themar whispered after several long moments. "We'll have another ceremony in Darnassus, but I can't go another day without you as my wife."

Amber chuckled, brushing her fingertips down the side of his face as she unlocked her legs from around him and lowered herself to the floor.

"Why do you think I brought Syandrana along with me? I had a feeling you'd request just that." she said, leaning forward and kissing him. Lor'themar grinned widely at her.

"And here I thought you brought her along to upset Rommath," he teased. Amber laughed, pushing him away gently so that she could gather her clothing.

"No, that was just an added bonus." she replied. "What are we going to tell them?"

"The truth," Lor'themar answered. "That we met and fell in love during the campaign into Orgrimmar, when we took down Garrosh Hellscream."

Ambermist sighed, pulling her leggings on, lacing the sides up with expert fingers as she did so.

"That answer nearly had catastrophic ends, when I presented it to my mother." she mumbled. "And don't even get me started on my father's reaction."

Tyrande Whisperwind and Illidan Stormrage were two formidable beings that Lor'themar _never _wanted to go up against. He had seen the Priestess of the Moon in action, against Garrosh Hellscream, and he could honestly say that he'd never seen a more fearsome sight.

"Well, she came around, obviously." he finally said, situating his cape over his shoulders. Amber looked at him for a long while, still lacing her tunic up.

"Yes, but that took months," she said softly. Lor'themar looked at her pleadingly, his eyes wide as he closed the small distance between them and took her into his arms.

"Please," he whispered, cupping her face in his hands. Just that one simple word had the power to break any resolve she had previously drummed up. Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

"Yes," she said, voice almost inaudible. A wide grin split Lor'themar's face, and he bent his head to kiss her.

"We'll make the announcement after we inform Rommath, Halduron, and your lovely twin." he said, joy threading through his voice. Amber couldn't help but smile at his exuberance.

She just hoped it would transfer over to his people, as he took her hand, and nearly dragged her from the room in his excitement.


End file.
